


Lose One or the Other

by DestinyExpansion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyu! - Freeform, Kenma Kozume/Kuroo Tetsuro, Kenma x kuroo, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Kuroo x Kenma, M/M, Nekoma, Tetsuro Kuroo - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyExpansion/pseuds/DestinyExpansion
Summary: Kenma would remember the times they spent talking to each other, playing volleyball with each other, Sitting down in the grass, smiling, laughing... But he was afraid he might lose all of those simply because of a stupid infection. Kenma knew this would come up eventually... And he was willing to sacrifice anything. Even himself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Lose One or the Other

**Author's Note:**

> Ehe... this is my first work, so if you have anything to say, just say it. If there's something wrong with my writing, I'm always looking in the comments section. Assuming I get the notification, of course.  
> Also, I'm totally down for making this a series! Up to you guys!

It had been a whole week since Kenma had seen his best friend, and he was getting a bit worried. Was he still alive? Could he live so Kenma could see him smile again? These thoughts pressed against Kenma's head as he ran up the stairs of the hospital.

When Kenma finally arrived, he opened the door to his best friend's room. There he was, lying there, eyes closed, breathing slowly.

Kenma couldn't take this anymore. He wouldn't. He was tired of seeing him like this. He wanted to do something, anything, to help him. He chewed on the strings of his hoodie as he stared at the practically lifeless body.

But what?

As his train of thought continued, a nurse came in the room. Kenma wondered why they were here but then he noticed.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Kenma started to panic but before he could react too much he was taken out of the room by another nurse.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

The nurse had asked him a question and his eyes went wide. It was finally time...

Beep... Beeep... Beeep...

Kenma was taken into a separate room and was put to sleep quickly, they were running out of time... he knew this opportunity would come up eventually... And he was willing to sacrifice anything.

Even himself.

\-----

As always, Kenma was tapping his phone as the people around him chatted and laughed. Sometimes he wished he could laugh with them but right now, he was too enveloped in his phone to care. All he needed at the moment was some peace and quiet so he wouldn't lose his intense concentration, but it seemed like he wasn't going to get that anytime soon...

Momentarily, Kenma had gotten a Game Over. He groaned and just as he was about to restart, a certain black haired boy walked up to him.

"Kenma, right? How come you're always playing games? You should talk to someone every now and then, you know?"

Quickly, Kenma looked up from his iPhone and at the boy. He was easily taller than him, looking down at him like he was a cat on the ground.

Since Kenma didn't say anything, the boy continued. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way. Right now I'm a third year here. And you?"

"..Kozume..."

"Kozume? That's your name?"

"Kenma... Kozume. Second year..."

"Ooh, a second year! I don't have many second year friends!"

As he heard the word "friends," his eyes widened a bit. "You want to be my... friend?"

Kuroo nodded and said: "Well you seem like an interesting person to me!"

And from that day on, Kenma and Kuroo were friends, if not best friends. They hung out together, talked, sometimes even laughed. And that was when Kuroo introduced Kenma to volleyball.

\-----

Kenma had a dream.

He had a dream where Nekoma won the nationals. He had a dream where he and Kuroo were sitting on the bench and laughing. He had a dream where they walked home together and shared moments about their win. But most of all he had a dream where Kuroo was okay.

Even though the doctors were working on him as he slept, he still worried that Kuroo might not be saved in time. An organ transplant wasn't something that could be done immediately. In the moment Kenma believed to be the end of the dream, he knew that after this he wouldn't ever wake up again. He wouldn't wake up to see Kuroo's smiling face again. Kenma knew that, but he smiled anyway. Lastly, he spoke his last words.

"I'll miss you, Kuroo..."

\-----

"Hah, finally! I won!" Kuroo yelled as Kenma signaled for him to quiet down. "How does that make you feel, gaming master?"

"I'm just not used to playing with such simple- minded people, that's all..." Kenma said, and Kuroo felt a bit insulted but he kept it to himself.

Kenma noticed Kuroo's expression, and he laughed a bit. As if on cue, he started laughing too. During that wonderful laugh, Kenma started to question: What would he be doing right now if Kuroo had never 'intervened?' He decided not to think about that, rather, be thankful that he was here. No one had ever agreed to play with him before, so this was a start. "What would I ever do without you, Kuroo?"

"Huh? I dunno, play Smash Bros. by yourself?" He questioned, and Kenma's eyes widened. Did he say that out loud? Well, it didn't matter anyways. Kuroo didn't make a big reaction from it-

"Come on, Kenma. Speak up. You're not overthinking things again, are you?" Kuroo asked. Kenma raised an eyebrow and asked: "Can we just play another round? I'm choosing a different character this time."

"Yeah, but first... Kenma-kun, ever heard of volleyball? I've been looking for people that want to play with me. Think you're up for the job?"

\-----

"Kenma? Kenma?!" A voice yelled.

"Quiet down, he may not...."

"I don't care! Look, he's opening his eyes!"

Kenma slowly but surely opened his eyes. He opened them to see Kuroo... smiling. At him. He quickly sat up. "But I thought..."

"Give Shoyou a big thank you when you see him, alright? He's in the room next door."


End file.
